


Dick's Demand

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts wont leave Harry alone, dick grayson is harry potters older brother, dick grayson is protective of his siblings, dick grayson threatens mcgonagall, harry raised by not dursleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts just won't leave Harry alone! What's a big brother to do to protect his siblings, just ask Dick Grayson, Harrys older (overprotective) brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick's Demand

\---

Professor McGonagall,

Look, Harry said he didn't want to go back to England, okay. 

We can find he some tutors for magical and non-magical subjects here, he can lear whatever he needs to know or whatever he wants to know, alright? 

England isn't the only place in the world with a magical school, its not even the only planet that has a magical school. If push does come to shove then we are more than able to find Harry from a couple of different dimensions we go to quite often. 

Please stop sending more and more letters and owls, Harry has said no already and if you don't stop then we will just have to push back in the way we see fit to handle the situation. 

Leave my little brother alone.

One very pissed off older brother, 

Dick Grayson

\---


End file.
